Sweet tarts
by Komikitty
Summary: Little unrelated drabbles or mini stories, some have Advent children characters but don't let that stop you, rated M cause it's ALL YAOI. And some of the pairings are strange. Newest, KadZex and MarLeon, Sweet. Yeah you read right.
1. Sweet Akuroku

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ENIX

&&&

Roxas knew only two things, he hated the dark, and he was going to KILL whoever had locked him in the storage room.

"Scared?" The blonde boy whirled fists raised, ready to kick ass and take names.

"Woah, woah! Relax kid." The voice was amused, friendly, and obviously male.

"Who're you?" A large fine boned hand clamped on his shoulder.

"Axel. Better memorize that." The tone of the voice had dropped, it was husky now, and weighted with something the boy couldn't name.

"Why?" He could almost feel the grin, wide and toothy, like a wolf eyeing a house cat.

" 'Cause you're in my territory, and you woke me up." A slender body pressed against his pinning him to the door.

"That makes you mine." Any protest he might have uttered was cut off in a kiss, it was hard, passionate, and accurate. Which meant Axel, whoever he was, could actually see him. The thought was wiped away as his captor's tongue claimed his mouth. He wouldn't have felt the hand sliding across his ass, if it hadn't squeezed. The surprised squeak was swallowed before Axel pulled away.

"Ahh, I liked that noise." The lips reappeared on his neck, teeth nibbling and even in this darkness Roxas knew he was going to have a rather large hickey. Then the lips pulled away, and a gloved hand caressed his cheek.

"Mm, well now I can find you again, but let's get a look at that face." Before he could ask what the hell the other boy was talking about a dim light bulb clicked on and blinded him. While he was still blinking stars out of his eyes he heard an appreciative whistle.

"I got quite the catch." Roxas could only stare at the god in front of him. Spiked red hair romped over wide shoulders, and he felt his eyes moving down to the chest, the slim hips, and the long legs. Green eyes with tattooed tears under them laughed at him.

"Like I said, you're mine now. Got it memorized?" Reaching past him the taller boy rattled the doorknob and pushed the door open, catching Roxas before he fell into the hallway, and claiming one more kiss.

"Meet me in the parking lot after school." And he was gone. Sauntering down the hallway. Roxas touched the bright red mark on his neck…Well…maybe dark places weren't so bad…and maybe he'd only beat the jerk who had locked him in a little.

Axel….

Yeah, he had it memorized.

OWARI


	2. Sweet Rikclou

this is KH all the way even though Cloud's in it. Cloud and Riku, hinted Sora Leon.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ENIX.

&&&

Riku sighed and leaned against the alley wall, attempting to stay out of the ever present rain. Sora had gone off to finish last minute preparations and had left the silver haired boy to his own devices. Heavy footsteps alerted him of the presence of…

"Cloud?"

"Sora sent me to tell you he was delayed." The silver haired boy smirked.

"What a coincidence." The corner of the blonde's mouth twitched upwards, ever so slightly.

"I may have volunteered." The teen stalked over to the tall swordsman, hips swaying seductively.

"Oh? I never knew you were a good Samaritan…" Cloud's hands curled around his hips pulling him in to the blonde's hard body.

"Oh, I fully expect a reward for this." And Riku smiled leaning up into the ferocious kiss, one leg bringing itself up to latch around the taller man's waist. Moans and whimpers floated on the night air as the two lone wolves took their pleasure in each other.

&&&

Sora shot up from his spot next to the slumbering Leon.

"I forgot to tell Cloud to take an Umbrella!"

OWARI


	3. Tart Kadriku

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ENIX.

&&&

Kadaj stalked down the hall towards his cousin's room. He'd been watching the younger boy for some time now and had thought of the perfect Birthday gift. The door opened without a sound and the silver haired man slipped into, as his brother Sephiroth referred to it, The Junk Jungle.

"Riku." The lump on the bed stirred slightly.

"Whayawant?" that was all the invitation Kadaj needed as he leapt over the piles of dirty clothes and ripped the covers of the slumbering form of his younger cousin.

"Gah! Wha-!" Demanding lips stopped the younger boy's questions as his cousin slid onto the bed straddling his boxer clad hips.

"Happy birthday pretty boy." Jade green met emerald and Riku felt his heartbeat speed up as the leather clad hips of his relative ground into his groin.

"K-Kadaj, what are you doing?" teeth nipped his jugular and a warm tongue traced his collar bone.

"Giving you your present, pretty boy…" Riku moaned as the hot mouth traveled down his chest, making a detour to nibble his hipbone as the boxers were slipped off. Then wet heat engulfed him completely and he couldn't help but cry out.

It was a pleasurable few minutes and a torturous eternity later when Kadaj lifted his head, and licked his lips.

"Mm, you taste good Pretty boy." Riku collapsed back on the bed. If this was _Kadaj's_ present his mind almost died at what Sephiroth probably had planned for him.

OWARI


	4. Tart Kadsor

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ENIX.

&&&

Sora leaned against the wall breathing heavily. Where the hell Were Riku and Donald? He'd even settle for Goofy!

To many heartless, to many nobodies.

Piercing blue eyes searched the drizzle for any landmarks, but even though he felt like he'd been here before, nothing looked familiar. Suddenly a gloved hand grasped his shoulder, and he jumped.

"Jesus Riku! Don't sneak up on m-" The face wasn't Riku's. The eyes were cold, the hair short.

"You aren't Nii-san." And the voice was wrong, it was...scary. The eyes traveled over him and he could have sworn he felt pressure where they landed, until he realized that the pressure was the mans other hand caressing his chest.

"To young." His chin was pulled up and he began to drown in hypnotic eyes

"To innocent to be Nii-san..."The brunette was frozen in place as the hand wrapped around his waist, moving to squeeze his ass.

"Otouto-san?" A smile flashed across the narrow features and suddenly Sora didn't WANT to get away. The hand on his shoulder traveled to his hip pulling him into the leather clad body, the smell of sword polish and vanilla invading his senses.

"My Otouto-san..." full lips kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheek, the corner of his mouth and his chin before coming to rest ever so lightly on his lips.

"Say you want me Otouto-san..." He was drowning in this stranger, this man who knew him, knew his body...But what about Ri-? The hard body pressing against him and the heat between his legs earased all thought as the man ground their hips together.

"N-Nii-san!" And the rain didn't matter, the heartless were shadows, the nobodies nothing. All that mattered was this man... Holding him kissing him, claiming him...

"Nii-san..."

"My, Otouto-san."

OWARI

&&&

Otouto-san is "Little" or "Younger" brother. (Corrected by Sakuyi.iyukaS)  
Nii-San is "Elder" brother.


	5. Sweet Demyaku

AN: Just a moment in Org. XIII. Before KH2

Disclaimer: Um, Don't own it. I wouldn't be struggling to pay for college if I did.

&&&

Red strands slipped through pale fingers.

"You know what?" a green slit appeared on the face in the musician's lap.

"What?"

"I should make my Sitar strings out of your hair." The taller man sat up abruptly.

"You try anything with my hair I'll shove my Chakrams up your-" Demyx's laughter echoed in the spartan room.

"I'm kidding Axel! I'm kidding!" The Melodious Nocturne was surprised by his companions crushing kiss.

"Well hair jokes ain't funny. Got it memorized?"

&&&

Review please? Even if just to say you read it.


	6. Sweet Akuroku2

AN: Another AkuxRoku, Yet again AU.

Roxas and Axel have been living together for a while, but tonight is their five year anniversary.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ENIX!

&&&

Roxas tapped his foot impatiently, he'd been setting this up all day, and of course it would be the one day Axel decided to work late.

"Stupid flamer..." One of the long candles on the elegantly set table guttered as the front door swung open.

"Finally! Where have you-Shit!" The red head's left eye was swollen shut, his bottom lip split, and he was hunched over his ribs, his breathing sharp and pained.

"Heya, Roxy. Sorry...I'm late." Roxas rushed over to help him slide off his dark trenchcoat.

"What the hell happened?" Axel smiled, a small trickle of blood trailing down his chin.

"Ah, some idiots thought they could take me just becuase I bought my boyfriend a ring. Is that your Mother's chicken alfredo?" The blonde blinked at the rapid change of subject.

"Well I thought, since it's our anniversary that I'd...We'd..." The shorter man put his hands on his hips. How did the older man ALWAYS manage to twist his brain around?

"They beat you up?"

"They're in the hospital."

"The Police?"

"Already took my statement, Roxy. You made garlic bread too? I could kiss you." Roxas held his lover at arms length as he tried to follow up his statement.

"What do you mean you bought me a ring?" Axel chuckled, wincing as his bruised ribs twinged.

"Not they way I wanted to look while I was doing this but-" Reaching into his pants pocket he pulled out a small case, cautiously lowered himself to one knee and flipped the case open, presenting the plain golden band to Roxas.

"Marry me Hon?"

OWARI

&&&

AN: For those of you wondering, Roxas said yes.


	7. Tart Rikuroku

AN: RikuxRoxas, yeah Kinda angsty and slightly insane.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ENIX.

&&&

The stick knocked against my boot, and I have to admit sheer force of will kept me from pounding that face in when he turned to face me.

Alright, I lied.

Not will.

The Eyes.

HIS eyes, not the eyes of some nobody who is all that stands between me and the one I-.

Mm.

It wasn't time then.

But now?

I trip him on the way to the train station, and watching him hit the ground sparks my nerves, I can't help it anymore.

I've got him pinned and writhing beneath me, and it's so good.

And those Eyes, HIS eyes...

We're kissing then, or I'm kissing him.

Hard and rough like he deserves for keeping me away from-

Ooh...I've got his wrists above his head, my knees holding his legs, and all I can do is thrust against him, reveling in the friction of leather and cloth.

It's over quickly, and I've got the purse, and the jewel.

Let him think he's losing his mind.

I've already lost mine.

Because he has those eyes,

HIS eyes.

I hate him for it.

OWARI

&&&

AN: yes Riku was talking about Sora's eyes. Love it, hate it, I don't care just tell me you read it.


	8. Sweet Cloudem

Disclimer: I DON'T OWN ENIX.

AN: Um, so I was bored and asked CG for a drabble Idea, since she has become something like a muse, and she asked for A Cloud x Demyx. So here ya go.

&&&

"Organization XIII, for all your entertainment needs...Hey, Leon, do you think we should hire them for the Christmas Ball?" Squall Leonhart, Leon to his classmates, pinched the bridge of his nose as the string of lights he was attempting to untangle revealed yet another knot.

"Yuffie, I don't care. If we can afford it and they can come out tonight, hire them." The ninja paled.

"Leon, you know I don't like talking on the phone, you call them..." Squall growled as the lights decided that his hands needed to join them, they were like the Borg, resistance was futile.

"Yuffie, I'm busy, if you really want someone else to do it, get Strife."

&&&

Cloud Strife, Resident Assistant to S building didn't even look up from his book as he moved his lunch tray out of the way right before his fellow RA slammed a phone book in front of him.

"Cloudy, sweetie darling light of my dull and dreary life-" he sighed and set down his novel.

"What do you want Yuffie?" A hand calloused from many years of handling sharp pointy weapons indicated a phone number.

"Call and ask if they can perform for tonight's ball?" Blue eyes looked at her incredulously.

"Yuffie you told me you'd booked a band a month ago!" The small woman shrugged.

"I lied." Cloud banged his head on the table.

&&&

Demyx was bored. Bored silly, bored stiff, bored bored...It wasn't fair that he had to watch the phone. It wasn't like the music section got hired much anyway. They all went to the strippers like Zexion and Axel and Marluxia. A shrill ringing noise snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked around wildly trying to locate the source. Whatever it was rang again. The blonde dug through the papers trying to find whatever the hell was causing that noise as it rang again. After about four more rings Xigbar's irritated voice floated through from the back room.

"Demyx answer the damn phone!" The Sitarist blinked from his position under the desk. Oh! Right the phone made that noise, Jesus, it really had been too long since they'd been hired. He stood up and picked up the receiver.

&&&

Cloud had been surprised to hear a cultured British voice answer the phone.

"Hello, Orginization XIII, how may we entertain you today?" He blinked.

"Hi, I'm looking to hire your band for-"

"Please hold while I redirect your call."

"But-!" And the phone was calling a new number. The blonde sighed. He was actually glad Yuffie hadn't called. The normally outgoing and strong woman turned into a mousy little girl on the phone. The brusqueness would have had her stuttering. After about seven rings someone picked up and a slightly nasal voice spoke.

"Uh...Hi. You've reached the Org. XIII Music department, um...What'cha need?" As his insides turned into mush, Cloud wondered how a voice could be adorably geeky and cuddly at the same time.

&&&

Demyx panicked as all the lessons Luxord had given him about answering the phone properly flew out the window.

"What'cha need?" He winced. Oh THAT was professional.

"A band to come play at the Christmas Ball at Hollow Bastion College tonight." Demyx swallowed frantically trying to find his vocal chords as the deep crushed velvet voice on the other end of the line melted his brain. His hands scrabbled on the desk looking for a pen and un used sheet of paper in the mess he'd made earlier.

"Ah...Wh-what time? For how long? Any preferences?" He managed to shut his mouth before asking which way the man on the other end swung and if he would be at the ball.

"Well, we'd like them at least a half hour early for set up, the party starts at nine, goes until one, the band may leave at twelve if they like. Christmas music preferably, classical, Mannheim steamroller style, rock carols, anything in that vein." Demyx nodded before realizing that the voice couldn't see him.

"Sure! Not a problem. That'll be-"

&&&

Cloud barely noticed as the voice on the other end rattled off price and asked for directions. He didn't even remember giving them and he prayed that he hadn't sent them to the next County on accident. Yuffie bounced in as hung up.

"Well?" Glazed blue eyes blinked at her. The ninja raised an eyebrow at the blank expression.

"Do we have a band or not?" Blonde spikes swayed as Cloud nodded. Yuffie squealed happily.

"Yes! I knew you could do it! I win the bet! Leon owes me ten bucks!"

&&&

Demyx looked around the gym. The party was in full swing, and the band was taking a break. Now was the perfect time to go in search of that voice, but before he'd done more the set foot off the stage he was tackled by what appeared to be an Elf.

"I can't tell you how grateful we are you came on such short notice!" Short brown hair swished under a jaunty cap as mischievous brown eyes gleamed up at him.

"Could you tell me who answered the phone? I'd love to know who put that 'Duh' look on Cloud's face." The Sitarist grinned, maybe finding that sex-on-a-stick voice wouldn't be so tough after all.

"I did. Who's Cloud?" A slender hand pointed to a barely visible figure outside the open doors.

"The blonde guy out there brooding." Teal eyes didn't waver even as two hot cups were pressed into his hand.

"Here, take him some Cider." And suddenly he was being shoved towards the doors.

Leon watched his girlfriend play matchmaker and couldn't help but smile.

&&&

"Hey, uh...Aren't you cold?" Cloud's head snapped around. It was the same voice, so geeky you wanted to laugh but so cuddly you wanted to scoop the speaker into a bear hug and oh SHIT the man was standing there and he was...Cute. Adorably geek like and absolutely cuddlesome.

"Ah...A little." Demyx devoured the man with his eyes, tall, blonde, absolutely gorgeous and there was that look the woman had talked about. Lucious blue eyes wide and glazed, kissable lips slightly parted...

"Here." Gloved fingers brushed as the band leader handed the RA his cup of hot Cider and even through the leather both men felt a jolt. And then they were kissing, a sweet kiss, soft and chaste.

"I'm Demyx. Date me?"

"Cloud, Sure..."

OWARI

&&&

AN: Yeah I know, wierd and slow, But it seemed like a good story when I wrote it. Reveiw please?


	9. Tart Akuroku

AN: Warning for cheesyness and angst.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN

akuroku

&&&

Roxas has never been "Scared shitless".

But he comes close the night he sees Axel jump off the highest parapet of the organization's castle.

That is the scariest hour of his life.

He can remember walking up the stairs to sit with Axel and bitch about how Xemnas always uses red marker on his mission reports, only to see his best friend shirtless, standing on the edge of the low wall.

"Axel?" the pyro didn't say a word, swaying in time with music only he could hear.

"Hey, get down from there." And the taller nobody starts to dance, spinning and gyrating on a wall no wider than the neck of Demyx's sitar. Roxas can feel the wind whipping through his hair; can see blood red locks trailing like a banner. He jogs forward attempting to grab a lithe arm.

"Please, you're worrying me..." And then he's in the air, leaping off the tower with grace any ballet dancer would envy.

If Roxas had HAD a heart, it would have stopped then and there.

A muffled FWUMP splits the air, and Axel is riding the updraft, still dancing.

He finds out later that he's the only one who knows that Axel dances on air.

Demyx doesn't ask, and no one else cares.

He asks later why Axel let him watch, and the redhead shrugs.

"Because you're the one who makes me feel like doing it."

He doesn't understand, until later, as he's looking into wounded green eyes.

Doesn't realize how selfish he's been until-

"Moron...just because YOU have a next life..."

Then it's too late...and life goes on.

OWARI

&&&

I have no excuse...I really don't...


	10. sweet RikSor

AN: I actually wrote this awhile ago, but never managed to get it uploaded.

DISCLAIMER: They're not mine, FOR THE LOVE OF MY FINAL FANTASY THEY AREN'T MINE!

AU RikuSora

&&&

It was hot, Really Hot, Hell on Earth hot, and the boys swim team was practicing...Sora looked up from his laptop to glance over at the captain, before turning back to his article, only to discover in his brains absence his genitals had taken over his hands and typed _incredibly horny journalist wants gorgeous and sexy swim team captain to f-_ He quickly deleted the sentence glancing around fearfully.

"And what does the School Newspaper want with our humble selves?" Blue eyes blinked up into the green pools that belonged to the hottest boy Sora had ever had the fortune to meet. The captain of the boys swim team, and his very own best friend.

"Riku! Axel said we need something for the sports page since our football team lost so miserably and I mentioned that the swim team was going to the regionals and he told me to come do it since I know you and all and-"

"And I have a habit of scaring off the other members." The brunette nodded, leveling a mock glare at the older boy.

"You really need to stop that. People will think you're anti-social." Riku shrugged, tugging off his swim cap, silver locks swaying in the early morning breeze.

"I'm not anti-social, I'm anti-journalist." Sora sighed.

"You don't seem to mind me."

Riku just smirked.

"..." Sora shifted nervously, trying not to ogle the feast of pale skin in front of him.

"So...did you want to do the interview now or after school? Because I-" The taller boy shook his head.

"I'd rather do it now." The younger boy yelped, as his best friend took the laptop and deposited it on a nearby chair before yanking him up for a kiss. A deep, wet, hot, really hot...hotter then hell hot, and he was pulling away...Sora leaned forward whimpering slightly, catching the green eyed boys bottom lip between gentle teeth, only to be tenderly pushed away.

"Interview now, we'll finish this after school." And the incredibly gorgeous, and sexy boy sauntered off towards the changing room, whistling. Sora grabbed his laptop and followed.

This was going to be the toughest interview of his life.

&&&

AN: Bwaha! I was imagining Riku in a speedo through all of this. Poor Sora.


	11. sweet AkuKad

AN: Cg and I actually got to bat around story ideas and three drabble came out of them. Heres the first one.

DISCLAIMER:...Of for the love of Marluxia's fluffy pink hair! I don't own the copyright already!

&&&

Axel stared at the darkness surrounding him.

"...Well this sucks ass." He tried to call fire...and failed.

"Sucks hairy MONKEY ass." A bitter snort caught his attention.

"It's not supposed to be a_ picnic_." Turning he caught sight of a man who had definitely not been there before.

"Where the hell is this anyway?" The man shrugged, flipping short silver hair out of his face.

"Where the planet sends people it wants to get rid of?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Planet? Don't you mean world?" Eyes that looked like they'd popped out of his mirror glared back at him.

"No, I said Planet. Are you deaf as well as stupid?" The redhead stiffened clenching his fists.

"Oh you did NOT just call me stupid." Pale pink lips pouted at him.

"I think I did, and what do you plan on doing about it?" Axel looked the other man up and down. They had similar coats and the same eyes...it was like looking into a warped mirror.

"Well I'd just have to teach you a lesson, tinkerbell." Perfect teeth bared themselves in a snarl and the pretty face twisted into a mask of anger.

"WHAT did you call me?" Axel grinned picking up his Chakrams from the nothingness masquerading as a floor.

"I called you a fairy pretty boy, now I'm gonna teach you a lesson..." The sliver haired man laughed pulling out a strange dual bladed sword.

"You're welcome to try...moron."

&&&

Both men dropped to their knees at the same time, one hand supporting their weight, the other held ready to defend. Axel growled, it was like attacking your fucking reflection! Every time he attacked it was parried by an attack, he went to defend the other did as well.

"Fight properly you coward!" The strange man growled. The nobody snarled.

"Don't call ME a coward you pansy assed pretty boy!" And they were lunging at each other again. But something went wrong. Two knees, opposite, gave out at the same time, and they met, not in battle, but in a kiss.

And then there was light.

The Darkness dissolved and they appeared, in a small bedroom, in a grungy apartment.

Axel laughed, pulling his boyfriend into his lap.

"Christ that was fun!" Kadaj nodded.

"We should role-play more often."

OWARI

&&&

AN: Well? Yeah, it didn't start out as an AU, it just kinda evolved into one.


	12. Sweet SorClou

AN: Like I said CG and I were talking and she said she wanted Cloud Sora. And I wanted to see a Semi Seme Sora. So here it is.

DISCLAIMER: Saix will BITE YOU if you sue me.

&&&

Cloud moaned softly burying his face into cinnamon hair.

"Thanks, just what I didn't need. You realize your brother is going to kill me now, right?" Bright blue eyes peered up at him through the darkness.

"I don't know why Roxas was so mad! Kairi got him the same thing!" Cloud closed his eyes unable to stop the laughter as he leaned against Sora in the small broom closet.

"Yes, but that was for the puppy your mom got him for his birthday." He held up the thick soft leather collar that had been his gift, from the young key blade wielder, and snorted.

"The license didn't say 'Slave of Sora Kisaragi'."

OWARI

&&&

AN: Hee! I'd wear a collar like that one.


	13. Sweet RenDem

AN: Like I've said, CG and I were talking, and I wanted an idea, and she wanted a random pairing. So...RenoxDemyx was suggested. So here's a whack at it.

DISCLAIMER: Xemnas says the Nobodys are the rightful owners of Kingdom hearts...

&&&

Reno growled as the doorbell rang.

"Axel! Get the door!" no response...Oh that's right, Axel was out with his dear 'little' Marluxia. Swearing softly the redhead flicked through the text boxes hurrying to get to a save point. The doorbell rang again, but this time in a strange pattern and Reno frowned.

"Twinkle twinkle little star?" Nobody he knew tried to play music on doorbells. Pushing away from the computer he hurried downstairs and threw open the door-

Only to be tackled into the stairs he'd just come down.

"OW! Sonuvabitch!" startled green eyes stared down at him.

"Whoops! You aren't Axel!" Reno groaned as the edge of the fourth stair dug painfully into his back.

"No, I'm the tooth fairy yo." Dirty blonde hair swayed as the visitor sat up, straddling the taller man's hips. Reno noted the surprisingly muscled figure right before the guy's butt landed on his crotch.

"Don't I get dinner and a movie first?" The younger boy stared at him in confusion.

"Huh?" He thrust his hips slightly, causing the green eyed boy to clutch his shirt to keep his balance.

"Don't I get a date first?" Red smeared its way across the boys pale cheeks, before a particularly mischievous grin took over slightly chapped lips.

"Alright. Tomorrow at five, I'll pick you up. I'm Demyx." Reno smiled.

"Name's Reno. R-E-N-O. Got it memorized?" an indignant squawk from the doorway informed them that his younger brother, had finally gotten home.

"Stop stealing my taglines yo!"

OWARI

&&&

AN: Yes more AU's I'm sorry...But they're so much FUN!


	14. Sweet MarZex

1AN: This came to me this morning after a rather painful night. Yes, I am making Zexion share my pain.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned it I would not be having dry heaves over how to pay for college.

&&&

Zexion winced as he felt the cough coming. He attempted to stave it off my holding his breath but his lungs demanded he expel the phlegm, no matter how raw his throat was. Hacking coughs wracked his slender frame, filling the otherwise quiet library with explosive sound. He'd been a little under the weather yesterday, but how could he say no to a walk with Demyx? The man was a walking mine of blackmail material, and he kept the Melodious Nocturne eye deep in sheet music as payment for his observations. He was also surprisingly pleasant company. It wasn't his fault the much vaunted "Mother nature" had decided to stage a monsoon.

Another fit caught him by surprise and the pain in his throat brought involuntary tears to his eyes.

Perhaps he _should_ have taken Marluxia up on that offer of tea. The man's smell was soothing, and for being rather floral was never overpowering, but he didn't feel well enough to offer the expected payment. Yes, the Graceful Assassin was a considerate lover and it was always worth it but-

"I have a headache" Didn't even BEGIN to cover it.

"You look wilted." Zexion almost dropped his book. How had he not smelled him coming?! But soon the scent of a freshly watered garden seeped into his sensitive nose, easing his parched throat.

"Mm. I feel like fertilizer." Delicate gloved fingers brushed his bangs away, a pale wrist exposing itself to press against his forehead.

"Fevered. You need to rest." The taller nobody pressed against him and Zexion sighed as the other man's warmth eased his seemingly bone deep chills. He was almost purring, it just felt so _good_.

He felt the tickle in time to get his hands up to his mouth as yet another coughing fit ripped at his esophagus. Eyes as blue as the ocean before it plunged into darkness assessed his condition, before surprisingly strong arms scooped him up.

"I'm taking you for tea. No. Don't argue, you need it." He tried to protest but it was feeble, lacking in conviction and number 11 snorted.

"I'll collect my 'payment' when you're recovered." Zexion whimpered as his breath seared it way down to his lungs, and grated his vocal cords on the way up.

"If you can cure me of this, I will 'pay' you double." The Cloaked Schemer couldn't help but shiver with anticipation as Marluxia's grin glowed like a luminous night-blooming flower.

"I'll hold you to that."

OWARI

&&&

AN: Well? Not to bad eh? I liked it. Review! Even if it's just to leave a weird face at the pairing.


	15. Swert RSor

AN: So...someone asked for a Tart R/S...Here's a shot at it. Sorry if it's too short.

DISCLAIMER: Larxene knows how to castrate people who try to sue poor defenseless college students.

&&&

Sora tugged at the cuffs holding him to the bed.

"Um...R-" Pale fingers stilled his lips as green eyes laughed at him.

"Would it kill you to relax?" The keyblade master huffed nipping the elegant digits.

"Whatever."

"Now you're sounding like Leon." Gentle hands trailed down his torso, scraping short nails along his skin, causing him to hiss.

"Harder!" A delicate eyebrow raised.

"Feeling maschocist today are we?" Sora growled, wrapping his legs around the slender waist and pulled him in hard, causing both to groan as their errections rubbed together.

"I don't hear you complaining." White teeth gleamed in the twilight of the small bedroom.

"I never complain about being on top." Suddenly he was being filled and it hurt, but it hurt so good! The younger man arched off the bed with a strangled scream, handcuffs clanging against the wall.

"God, yes!"

"Nn...Sora...so tight..." And then he was being taken, laid claim to. Pounded in to the mattress as Riku would say. And it felt so good...too good to last. He was coming and it had never felt so perfect, even as he struggled against the cuffs to wrap his arms around his partner, he could feel himself shattering.

"Ahh! R-RENO!"

OWARI

&&&

AN: Well that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Let me know what you thought. Sorry the lemon wasn't too explicit. I'll try and make it up to ya'll later.


	16. Sweet KadZex

AN: I asked CG for a crack pairing and BOY did she give me one. But it was fun to write.

DISCLAIMER: I own Kingdom Hearts like I own my library books...in otherwords, I DON'T!!

&&&

Zexion loathed the public library.

He liked books.

He liked bookshelves.

He liked peace and quiet.

Some people would say "Two out of three ain't bad."

Zexion would disagree.

Unfortunately it was the only place where he didn't want to kill someone within minutes of arriving...today however appeared to be the exception.

"Sorry about that Zex." The lilac haired boy snarled and tightened his grip on the top of the exceedingly high bookshelf.

"I swear to god Saix, if you weren't my brother-" The scarred boy shrugged.

"It's not my fault the thing collapsed."

"You tackled it."

"I tackled Roxas INTO it." One of the younger boy's booted feet found a tentative resting place on a shelf.

"Check and make sure he doesn't have a concussion."

"Why bother? He's out cold."

"Saix!" The older boy rolled his eyes, slinging his friend over his shoulder.

"Fine, I'll take him to the hospital." Zexion sputtered.

"Get me a ladder first!" But Saix was already gone. Muttering curses that would have had his father blushing and blustering the young bibliophile attempted to climb down the shelves.

"You know, if I tried hard enough I could probably see your underwear." Zexion froze. He knew that voice, knew and feared it.

"K-Kadaj..." He could feel the grin even if he couldn't see it.

"Not that it's a bad view as it is, mind you." The sharp wit that was the bane of his enemies had deserted him.

"If_ you_ don't mind, I'd like to get down." He felt shivers dance up his spine as a low chuckle floated to his ears.

"Well it just so happens I'd be willing to help you. For a price." Risking a glance over his shoulder the lilac haired boy caught sight of his leather clad antagonist. He almost refused, out of principle, but his hand chose that moment to slip. Pin-wheeling wildly he managed to regain his grip.

"Exactly what would this price be?"

"Well, we _are_ in the fantasy section. How about your first born?" Zexion couldn't stifle the snort.

"You'd be waiting quite awhile."

"Your sword and armor?"

"You haven't beat me at jousting."

"Half the kingdom?" He could almost forget he was ten feet up, he was bantering, with the boy he'd been fantasizing about since he'd reached tenth grade.

"I'm not sure my sister wants another boy living with us." There had to be a point. Kadaj never did anything without thinking it through all the angles first...at least, not since that bitch Jenova had dumped him for the Captain of the Kendo club. He winced as his hand began to cramp.

"Well, let's stick with the basics then. A kiss." And there it was. The apple. But was it poison or gold?

"Just one?"

"Mm." It wasn't an answer, but he wasn't sure he wanted one.

"Alright." There was the grin again, burning into his shoulders.

"What do I do?"

"Let go." It was the sheer audacity of the suggestion that made him do so. At least thats what he'd say if anyone asked. He wouldn't admit that the command and lust in the voice had gone straight to his hindbrain.

There was a moment where he was balancing on the shelves, and then he began to fall. It only felt like an eternity, in reality it was only a few seconds and he was caught in surprisingly strong arms. Neon green captured sapphire blue. Legs wobbling as he was gently set down, Zexion couldn't stifle a gasp as he was pressed against the bookshelf opposite of the one he'd been stuck on.

"Well, well. Now that I've gotten Rapunzel down from her tower, I think I should claim my reward."

"My hair's not long eno-" warm slightly chapped lips assaulted his, the older boys mouth claiming dominance. One leather clad leg sliding between his own, causing the chains on his cargo pants to jingle softly. The younger boy couldn't contain a moan as gloved hands slid up under his baggy t-shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?!"

&&&

AN: Well, what do you think? It's a little longer than normal, but I think it works nicely.


	17. Sweet MarLeo

AN: For CG.Yes I will switch between his names, because "Leon" to me, has always been 'Squall'. In Kingdom Hearts I saw him and the first words out of my mouth were "SQUALL!" And then he says his name is Leon? Psht. To quote Mister broody pants "Whatever"

DISCLAIMER: Xemnas said Kingdom Hearts was his, so take it up with him. I don't own it.

&&&

Radiant Garden. Well it was that. The only green spot in the whole city. And the only place Squall felt he could just be himself.

He didn't need to be "Squall Leonheart" "A+" student and Class President.

He didn't have to be "Big brother Leon" Slayer of evil closet monsters and savior of lost teddy bears.

He could just be Leon.

Stepping off the paved path he made his way through the small chunk of woods to the small clearing he'd claimed as his own, after stumbling across it one night trying to get home after another fight with Seifer.

What the hell was that guy's problem anyway?

Sighing he tugged off his leather jacket using it to pillow his head as he spread out on the surprisingly soft grass. He didn't care if it stained his jeans, but he did care about getting bugs in his now shoulder length hair. He'd thought about cutting it, but it didn't really bother him, and his mom liked it. He let his eyes drift shut as the afternoon sun danced through the trees.

"You'll catch cold if you sleep out here." He jerked up as the smooth voice cut through the silence. Another boy was crouched next to him, rose colored hair swaying in the soft breeze.

"Who're you?" A slender hand was held out without hesitation.

"Marluxia, I tend the gardens." He took it, feeling a slight shock at the contact.

"Ah...Leon." Sky blue eyes raked over him making him feel completely naked.

"Leon. You come here a lot don't you?" The young man ran a hand through his hair sheepishly.

"Um, yeah. It's a great place." Marluxia grinned.

"You enjoy it?" The brunette squirmed. Was it just him or was the other boy moving closer?

"Yeah." The pink haired boy's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Then don't you think you should thank me?" Squall had a sneaking suspicion that more was being said, then was actually being said. But he got the feeling that, unlike his cousin Rinoa, who got huffy if you didn't respond properly, this boy would probably just tell you if you guessed wrong the first time.

"...What kind of thanks did you have in mind?" Pearly teeth flashed in the light of the now setting sun.

"Open your mouth and close your eyes." Gray eye glinted with amusement tempered by a hint of steel.

"I warn you, I've got some spells I'm not afraid to use if I don't like what you put in there." Marluxia's laugh was low and warm, running down his skin like a fur blanket.

"Oh no, I'll want your eyes wide open when we do that."

"Wha-?" And he was being kissed. It was gentle and tender but with an underlying demand and Leon almost smiled. This was thanks he had no problem giving. He deepened the kiss opening himself to the man now straddling him. Marluxia pulled away licking his lips.

"Mm. Tasty." Squall sighed.

"You broke the rules Mar." The rose haired boy snorted.

"Please, you know I can't resist your mouth." The brunette shook his head smirking.

"You were the one who suggested this little game in the first place." Marluxia pouted.

"I didn't think you'd actually fall asleep...and then I couldn't stop watching you and...it's all your fault anyway Squall!" The gun blade wielder laughed

"Whatever."

&&&

AN: In a Nutshell what happened was: Marly wanted a bit of Roleplay, Squall obliged. Marly broke the rules by breaking the fantasy. Therefore he ended the game.


End file.
